Vencer y perdonar
by Joss Lenn
Summary: La primera impresión que dejó Akashi en Ogiwara dejó mucho que desear. Pero nunca es tarde para aprender que vencer y perdonar es vencer dos veces. Reto de cumpleaños: ¡No se olviden de nosotros!


_Kuroko no Basuke es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Este fic participa del Reto de Cumpleaños: ¡No se olviden de nosotros! del Foro Kurobas en Español._

 _Nada de KnB es mío y estoy perfectamente bien con eso porque Fujimaki es genial._

 **Advertencias:** Cambio indiscriminado de puntos de vista entre Akashi y Ogiwara. Anacronía, espero que no se me confundan con la línea temporal.

Hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir algo con Ogiwara y Akashi, el cumpleaños de Shige es la excusa perfecta, eso y una petición anónima que me hicieron en Tumblr. No es estrictamente OgiAka, pero pueden verlo así si lo desean.

* * *

 _"Los entrenamientos van bien. Esta vez no dejaremos que Seirin ni ningún otro equipo nos derrote"._

Ogiwara sonrió mientras leía y releía el mensaje que se había desplegado en su pantalla. Era la noche de un viernes muy ocioso, prueba de ello era que estaba sentado frente al computador al mismo tiempo que miraba su teléfono. A la quinta leída del mensaje se dispuso a teclear una respuesta tan rápidamente como se lo permitieron los dedos y la bendita pantalla táctil de su móvil. Las maldiciones de la tecnología, qué se le iba a hacer.

 _"¿Ah sí? Bueno, pues me muero de ganas por ver ya eso ¡Va a ser épico! Ya puedo imaginarme cómo va a estar el torneo y definitivamente tengo que estar allí"._

Pulsó la opción de Enviar y se permitió ampliar la sonrisa. Ya ansiaba ver en qué iba a resultar el siguiente torneo de basquetbol.

─ ¡Shigehiro! ¡A comer! ─los toques de su madre en su puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones─. Mira, seguro que sigues pegado a ese celular ¡De un tiempo acá mandas demasiados mensajes o a saber qué!

─¡Lo siento! ¡Ya voy! ─la apaciguó abriendo la puerta de la recámara─. Pero no paso tanto tiempo con el celular.

Su madre le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

─Eso dirás tú, pero desde que hablas de nuevo con Kuroko-kun te hemos perdido por completo. En todo caso mejor dile que venga a pasarse aquí unos días, ya tiene siglos que no lo veo ─chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza─. Venga, ayúdame a poner la mesa.

─Sí ─asintió sin poder evitar reír por el regaño a medias de su madre, quien ya bajaba de las escaleras.

Claro que antes de seguirla escaleras abajo volvió a revisar su celular, ya con un nuevo mensaje.

 _"Espero que asistas, entonces. Cambiando el tema ¿Qué planes tienes para tu cumpleaños?"_

Pffft. No era precisamente con Kuroko con quien había estado compartiendo mensajes, no. Se preguntaba si la invitación de su madre de invitar a un amigo a quedarse a su casa también incluía a Akashi Seijuurou.

 _"Nada, pero deberías venir a mi casa. No sé si sepas jugar videojuegos, si no, te enseño"._

Observó lo que había escrito y vaciló unos instantes antes de mandar otro mensaje.

 _"¿Alguna vez has ido en bicicleta a las montañas?"._

* * *

Enderezar el camino después de cagarla de la manera más estrepitosa nunca iba a ser fácil, para nadie, no importaba si era el mismísimo rey del mundo. Si lo sabía Akashi Seijuurou.

Y sin embargo, valía la pena el esfuerzo con tal de construir de nuevo. En ningún momento se excusó con sus antiguos compañeros usando el asunto de su doble personalidad como argumento, no ¿Qué caso tenía ya? Ellos mismos se habían dado cuenta del cambio.

─Es gracioso ─comentó a Kuroko cuando tocaron el tema─. Creía tener el control, no sólo de mí mismo, sino de mí alrededor. Pero control era lo menos que tenía.

Kuroko y él contemplaron a toda la nueva y extendida pandilla, reunidos en la cancha de baloncesto callejero, como ya era costumbre cada que tenían tiempo.

─Pero ahora tienes el control de nuevo, Akashi-kun ─observó Kuroko─. ¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?

Buena pregunta.

─Hacer lo mejor que pueda ─contestó con una sonrisa y la mirada fija en sus antiguos compañeros de equipo─. Hay muchos asuntos por resolver.

Claro que había varios asuntos por resolver. Pero por el momento, un asunto turbio que aún inquietaba en mayor medida a Akashi era Ogiwara Shigehiro y lo que le había hecho en aquel deleznable partido. Y eso no pasó inadvertido por Kuroko.

* * *

─Era de esperarse, cinco minutos haciendo bicicleta de montaña y ya lo tienes dominado.

Akashi no se rió por la pulla de Ogiwara, pero no hacía falta; la sonrisa divertida lo delataba.

─Debo admitir que tienes un pasatiempo muy divertido.

Los dos bajaron de la bicicleta para quedarse un momento en el mirador, contemplando el paisaje mientras se hidrataban por obra y gracias de sus botellines de agua. Lo que le gustaba a Ogiwara de ese lugar era la inmensidad de las montañas y el recordatorio de que, pese a ser diminuto ante ellas y deberles respeto a su grandeza, no significaba que no pudiera conquistarlas.

Sí, era un pensamiento tan poético como bobo y rebuscado, pero ¿A quién le importaba? Para él funcionaba esa metáfora.

─Bueno ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta?

─Tienen una vista magnífica ─asintió Akashi.

Ogiwara no quedó satisfecho hasta que escrudiñó la mirada de Akashi y supo que sí, estaba diciéndole la verdad. Desde la primera vez que lo vio supo detectar frialdad e indiferencia en sus ojos, pero ahora… Bueno, los ojos eran espejos del alma. Por mucho que Akashi mantuviera un porte impasible, sus ojos eran los que hablaban lo que él callaba y él ya se había vuelto experto en descifrar lo que quería decir.

─Qué mal que no pudo venir Kuroko ─se quejó Ogiwara, acariciando el manubrio de su bicicleta─. A él también le habría gustado estar aquí.

─Tal vez no vino esta vez ─concordó Akashi─. Pero siempre podemos organizar otra salida.

Qué orgulloso estaba Ogiwara del progreso de Akashi. De estar estancado en un turbio pasado, al fin comenzaba a ver hacia delante.

* * *

Primero fue el número telefónico y los ocasionales mensajes. En algún momento esos mensajes se convirtieron en largas charlas hasta que necesitaron echar mano de Skype de vez en cuando.

Cuando eso no fue suficiente, acordaron reuniones en las que acudía ahora Kuroko, ahora los miembros de Rakuzan o incluso el amigo de Ogiwara, Mochida Reiji, quien al principio le miraba con recelo (y con justa razón) pero que finalmente aceptó la presencia de Akashi en las salidas.

En algún momento, esas salidas fueron concertadas sólo entre ellos dos.

Pero ser invitado a la casa de los Ogiwara era una cosa totalmente diferente.

─Tienes una familia encantadora.

Eso se lo dijo Akashi a Ogiwara después de que todos los miembros de la familia se hubieran ido a sus respectivas habitaciones. Incluso sus hermanos menores ya se habían ido a dormir, al fin y al cabo, ya era tarde.

─Ahhhh, a veces somos problemáticos, pero así es más divertido ─comentó mientras terminaba de enchufar los controles a la videoconsola─. Gracias, Akashi. Por eso y por venir.

─No, gracias a ti por invitarme.

Akashi quiso decirle muchas cosas más, como que tenía tiempo sin estar envuelto en dinámicas familiares y lo mucho que agradecía a la familia de Ogiwara hacerle recordar lo que era la calidez de una familia unida. Tal vez después de ese fin de semana en el que celebrarían el cumpleaños de Ogiwara, tendría que volver a casa, sí, pero mientras…

─Nada. Y creo que a mamá la tienes encaprichada contigo ─Ogiwara le dio una palmadita al suelo para indicarle que se sentara allí con él─. Ya veo venir los comentarios de la semana "Shige, tu amigo Akashi es tan educado, invítalo más seguido y fíjate a ver si puedes aprender algo de él". Sí. Eso será lo que dirá.

Akashi rió y tomó el control, observando cómo el juego arrancaba en la pantalla del televisor.

─Sería muy amable de parte de tu madre decir eso.

Y sí. Le encantaría ser invitado más seguido a esa familia. Jamás iba a reemplazar la que él perdió, pero durante unos momentos era parte de ello y eso era suficiente.

* * *

Ogiwara Shigehiro era del tipo de personas que creían firmemente que todo en la vida tenía una razón de ser.

¿Qué en el pasado Akashi Seijuurou y su séquito del mal le habían destrozado y pisoteado sus sueños y esperanzas? Sí, bueno, esas cosas pasan. Y si no hubiera sido de esa forma quién sabe si habrían llegado a ese punto: Kuroko, su querido amigo Kuroko, festejando con su nuevo equipo y la Generación de los Milagros ya reformada y dispuesta a retomar el camino del bien.

Incluso él había sido invitado a esa reunión en la que todos se disponían a jugar basquetbol para pasar un buen rato. Aunque al final de cuentas no pudo mantener el ritmo de los genios, optando por sentarse un rato a observar y animar el partido. De verdad que todo iba a pedir de boca.

Así que no. Jamás cambiaría lo que había sucedido. Al final todo valió la pena.

─Ogiwara Shigehiro ¿Cierto?

No es que Ogiwara fuera una persona rencorosa, no, mucho menos desde que Kuroko le había resumido el porqué del cambio de sus compañeros de prodigios a patanes. Pero claro que ver a Akashi, el autor intelectual de su tragedia, le echó limón a una herida que aún escocía.

Aun así, le sonrió.

─¡Claro! Y tú eres Akashi ¿No? Tiempo sin hablar.

Apenas dijo eso y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Claro que la última y única vez que hablaron no habían terminado en buenos términos.

─Así es ─asintió Akashi, quien de repente parecía tenso de más─. ¿Tienes un minuto para hablar?

─Eh, vale ¿De qué se trata?

¿Qué podría querer Akashi de él? No tenía ni idea. Pero conforme la incomodidad de ambos comenzaba a alcanzar niveles críticos, entendió qué era lo que debía estar buscando.

─Quería discutir un tema contigo… sobre el pasado ─comenzó al fin, haciendo una pausa antes de proseguir─. Respecto a mis actitudes hacia ti, para ser más específicos.

Sí. Era precisamente lo que había sospechado.

─ ¿Ah? ¿Para qué?

De todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho, esa pudo haber sido una respuesta que Akashi no había contemplado. O al menos eso podía deducir a juzgar por esa fugaz expresión de sorpresa que le había cruzado por el rostro antes de desvanecerse, tan rápido como había aparecido.

─No entiendo tu pregunta ─le dijo con tanta cortesía que Ogiwara no pudo evitar reír.

─Bueno, es que yo no entiendo a qué viene esto ¿Para qué quieres hablar del pasado? ─le preguntó divertido─. Sí, ya sé que es algo que hay que cerrar y eso. Pero ¿No crees que sea mejor hacerlo con acciones?

─Acciones…

Y bien, ahora la cara de Akashi era todo un poema.

─Sí, acciones. He visto el cambio ¿Sabes? ─se encogió de hombros, alcanzando el almuerzo que había llevado para compartirle una bolita de arroz─. De tu parte y de los demás.

Ambos desviaron la mirada hacia el juego que aún se desarrollaba en la cancha, en el momento justo para ver a Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga discutiendo a saber qué cosa estúpida, mientras Kise Ryouta gritaba a saber qué cosa. No era el mejor ejemplo de armonía y sana convivencia, pero allí estaba, expresada a cómo podía esa rara mescolanza de gente que dejaba de lado malas mañas.

─Entiendo tu punto ─asintió Akashi, sonriendo al ver a Kuroko atacar por sorpresa los costados de sus amigos para meter un poco de orden a la reunión─. Y acepto tu sugerencia. Por cierto, tienes un grano de arroz pegado a la mejilla.

Más tarde, cuando Ogiwara le contó a Kuroko los pormenores de esa corta pero relevante charla con Akashi Seijuurou, no encontró rastros de sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo de la infancia.

¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor todo el tiempo había sido plan de Kuroko.

* * *

─¡Ya casi llegamos a la cima! ¡Eh, venga, hay que pedalear más rápido!

Akashi observó la espalda de Ogiwara Shigehiro pedaleando por la cuesta para llegar a la meta y lo siguió sin detenerse a pensarlo. Porque confiaba en él, porque era su amigo, porque le había enseñado que la victoria y el perdón no estaban peleados. Le había enseñado que el pasado era simplemente eso: un recordatorio de que las cosas podían mejorar si seguías hacia adelante.

Casi podía jurar que lo estaba guiando hacia el futuro.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Me habría encantado hacer algo mejor, pero es lo que el tiempo me permitió. Lo siento, Shige. Como no me quedé del todo satisfecha, tal vez en algún momento de la vida haga algo con ellos de nuevo.

(Supongo que no quedé satisfecha porque es muy diferente a lo que suelo escribir, ups).


End file.
